A Guide to Call of Mini: Infinity
'''Disclaimer:''' '''The following are the opinions of the author. Also, this will be addressing mostly new players, and most of the information provided is basically common knowledge (no offense to the previously mentioned new players).''' Now that we have that out of the way, let's dive right in. Armor Choice (for Soldier) I'll start by telling you what not to use. I do not recommend the [[Assault Armor]]. While it is aesthetically pleasing, it has a low amount of health which is a deal-breaker (for me anyway, I sure almost half of you reading already have the suit). I obviously do not recommend the [[Combat Suit]] since it probably has even less health. I do however recommend the [[Recon Suit]]. This is a bit biased since it is the first armor I fully upgraded and did not want to feel like it was a waste of money so I kept it. I guess the other armors are okay if you have lots of [[T-Crystal|t-crystal]] and [[gold]]. Weapon Choice Okay, weapons... So I will recommend some weapons and tell you what is good, bad, and interesting about them. [[Weapons|Black Mamba]]: I don't think I surprised anyone when I talk about this gun. # Good- So this baby does TONS of damage. I'm pretty sure it starts off with a little over 300 ATK. Also, it covers a phenomenal range and has EXCELLENT precision. # Bad- It has an incredibly SLOW RPM.[ScarFace here] ok so you wont have A SUPER SLOW RPM IF YOU GUYS DONT HOLD DOWN THEN RELEASE CAUSE THAT IS SLOW BASICALLY YOU JUST TAP THE BUTTON TO INSTANTLY SHOOT WHEN THE CURSOR TURNS RED OVER THEN ENEMY. BECAUSE ILL TELL YALL WITH MY 3YEARS OF SNIPING EXPERIENCE NOT MANY HAS AVOIDED A BULLET SHOT AT THEM. U CAN USE ALL OF YOUR CURSORS TO DETERMINE WHERE AN ENEMY IS EVEN IF THEY ARE INVISBLE.JUST SEE IF IT TURNS RED. :)You have to press and release to fire, which to me is counter-intuitive. # Interestingly. . . In the [[The Power Plant|Power Plant]] map, you can shoot through the ridge that separates the valley from the more elevated ground when you jump up high. [[Weapons|Target Rifle]]: This gun is basically the improved version of the previous weapon. # Good- It has a much faster RPM which allows for much smoother play. # Bad- It does not do as nearly much damage or cover as much range as the previous gun. If it did, it would be the most OP gun in the game. # Interestingly. . . It helps you get Lethal Precision "achievement". [[Weapons|HW-10 Machairodus]]: This barely made the cut. . . # Good- [ScarFace]ok so for noobs this might be favored and i would like to just say that this weapon is very OP if combined with rank 6 sanguinechaos armor becasue it can kill almost within a few cuts even a rank 0 blade becasue rank 6 sanguine chaos makes all melee weapons+200% extra damage and a +20% INSTANT KILL CHANCE(personally i would rather go with candy cane because it fires rainbows at a distance and still deals great damage not to mention that its way cool. only available through Christmas update] helps you achieve the melee kills achievements and also helps you get the Deadly Precision "achievement". # Bad- You have to get up close and personal with the person you are trying to kill which makes it hard to use. (Personally, I think you should have a bonus for melee kill, but maybe that's just me.) #Interestingly. . . There is a glitch where your body freezes and you float on top of the ground. The reason this is mentioned under this weapon is because it only happens due to someone swinging it too much and then dying. Also, it gives you the Lethal Precision achievement [[Weapons|Glock Pistol]]: I do not speak from personal experience, but rather because people use this to kick my butt all the dang time. # Good- It does decent damage. # Bad- Though, it has far from the fastest RPM. # Interestingly. . . There is a talent that allows the possibility of you shooting multiple bullets in one shot without spending extra ammo. This can also be further increased with the [[Recon Suit]] when it is fully upgraded. Hero Choice This is hard to do because things are going to get controversial (though I'm sure it already has) because people are REALLY heated about this. I will do what I did in the last section, format-wise, but I will not include the "Interestingly. . ." part, but If you can come up with one, please add it. Also: '''Disclaimer:''' I do not recommend getting a hero unless you have a lot of gold, t-crystal or obsidian. [[Fireowl Assault]]- Again this is a tad biased because it is my first hero. * Good- It has OVERALL a lot of health. Also, in a word: FANATICISM. It is an ability you unlock when you fully upgrade the suit. More info on fanaticism, click the link on the Fireowl Assault. * Bad- Not much, just that it is NOT the best Hero suit